


The Best Customer Service

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is completely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Chris/pseuds/Oh_Chris">Oh_Chris'</a> fault.  They linked me <a href="http://hennyproud.tumblr.com/post/91296647163">this</a> gifset from Tumblr and gave me the idea of a Bellboy!AU with Ellis and Nick in it.  And here we finally are.  Basically, due to unfortunate circumstances, Ellis is working as a bellboy at a Las Vegas hotel, and Nick ends up being one of his customers.  And well... Porn ensues.  This is completely self-indulgent.</p>
<p>Nick/Ellis</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oh_Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Chris/gifts).



As the rings and dings of slot machines echoed through the hotel lobby, Ellis hung out in the general area of the check-in counter, keeping an eye out for anyone who might need help getting their luggage to their room.  While watching streams of people flow through the open area, he fiddled aimlessly with one of the buttons on the vest of his uniform, glad that he didn’t have to wear anything more formal than _that_ for his job.  Ellis learned early on that the large crowds weren’t unusual for a resort right on the Las Vegas strip by any means.  With the amount of tourists that Vegas drew in, sometimes it was hard to tell if the people strolling through were hotel guests, or just coming in for a show or the buffet.  As he was gazing out towards the masses, a little bell dinged, which caused him to jump slightly.  But it did its job in bringing him out of his thoughts in order to get back to work.  Ellis smoothed a hand down his chest and immediately redirected his attention towards the front desk.  _Looks like I got a customer,_ he thought as he hurried towards the counter, where a dark-haired gentleman wearing a pristine white suit was now standing and waiting for him

 

“Ya need some help gettin’ this to yer room?” Ellis asked as he gave the man a smile, while motioning with a hand towards his suitcase.  “Well, I sure as heck can do that fer ya, Mr…”

 

“Nick,” the white-suited man said, finishing Ellis’ sentence for him as he glanced down towards the bellhop with piercing ice-blue eyes that nearly matched the shirt he was wearing.  “Yeah, can you get that for me?  I don’t feel like lugging this to my room myself.”  He briefly gave Ellis a once-over with his eyes then raised an eyebrow and grinned.  “You sure you can handle that, kiddo?”

 

Ellis couldn’t help but pause briefly to gape at the other man.  He hadn’t ever seen _anyone_ like Nick before, especially not down in Savannah, and hell, not even while he was in Vegas.  But he couldn’t help but notice that his current client was _damn_ fine-looking, and he could feel himself start to get a bit warm because of it.  And it _wasn’t_ because of the desert heat.  “Of _course_ I can,” Ellis reassured with a flustered nod, as he reached out to grab the suitcase handle.  “A lil’ ‘ol bag like this ain’t nothin’,” he insisted as he started to tug it towards a nearby cart, giving a little grunt when he found the bag to have some weight to it.

 

Nick laughed as he watched the bellboy heft his bag onto the luggage cart.  “Heavier than it looks, huh?”  He teased while he casually dragged a hand through his hair.  “I bet you’re wondering what I’ve got in there.”

 

“Nah, that weren’t nothin’,” Ellis said with a grin once he had the bag situated.  “You’d be surprised how much stuff people bring with ‘em on vacation.  It’s amazin’.  So that was a piece of cake.”  He stepped behind the cart and grabbed onto it so that he could start rolling it wherever it needed to go.  “What’s yer room number, Mr. Nick?”

 

“It’s _just_ Nick, you don’t need to be all formal and shit,” Nick insisted with a wave of his hand.  “And uh, it’s room 10777,” he said after glancing down at the little envelope that contained his keycard, which was currently clutched in his hand. 

 

“All right, let’s go,” Ellis said with some enthusiasm as he started to push the cart out into the main area of the hotel.  “Those elevators are this way.”

 

Nick chuckled as he slid the key into his coat pocket and followed behind Ellis.  “Yeah, I know where they are.  I’ve stayed here _plenty_ of times, kid.  I know this place like the back of my hand.”

 

“Right,” Ellis said with a nod.  He wasn’t surprised that Nick had been there several times, it seemed like the people who came to Las Vegas were either those who had been there a _ton_ of times, or ones who were venturing into the Vegas lifestyle for the very first time.

 

“You on the other hand, sure as hell _don’t_ sound like you’re from around here,” Nick noted as they made their way through the dimly lit casino, weaving around the slot machines and table games that were scattered about the floor.  “Not that most people who actually live here are _from_ here, I don’t think that anyone’s _really_ from Vegas,” he noted with a lighthearted laugh.  “So, where are you from, sport?”

 

_Sport?  Kiddo?  I ain’t some kinda kid,_ Ellis thought to himself as they headed towards the elevator lobby.  But considering that Nick _was_ looking pretty good and that he _was_ his current client, he decided to hold his tongue about the remarks.  “I’m actually from Savannah, down in Georgia.”

 

“A Georgia boy, huh?”  Nick asked, following up with a low whistle.  “You sure are a long ways away from home, aren’t you… uh…?”  He paused to bend down and peer at Ellis’ name tag when they stopped in front of the elevators.  “… _Ellis_.”  He didn’t hide his amusement at the name, using a faux accent as he read it off followed by a snort.  “So, what brings _you_ to Vegas?”

 

Ellis’ cheeks got a little flushed when Nick poked fun at his name, but he kept it together and pressed the button to call the elevator down.  It wasn’t the first time he’d been teased about his name, and it probably wouldn’t be the last time either.  “Well uh, I was here on vacation a couple of weeks ago, an’ I guess you could say that I’m still on vacation except I’m uh… workin’ now.”  He laughed nervously.  “It’s actually kind of an embarrassin’ story.”

 

“Oh yeah?”  Nick asked as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator lobby with an amused grin on his lips.  “Do tell.”

 

“Well uh,” Ellis started out to say, anxiously reaching up to the back of his head to scratch at the wavy locks that were tickling his neck.  “I came here with a couple of friends of mine, it was our first time here in Vegas an’ we took a road trip all the way out from Savannah.  It was a hell of a long trip and we sure were glad to finally get through the desert to get here.  _So_ glad that we jus’ kinda went _crazy_ after we checked into our hotel.”  The ding of the elevator interrupted him, and he paused in his tale to roll the cart inside the awaiting open doors.  Once he and Nick and the luggage were all inside, Ellis pushed the button to the appropriate floor and he continued on.  “We blew _all_ of our money pretty much the first night.  My buddy Keith insisted that he had beginner’s luck when it came to _anythin’_ we played.  Slot machines, Roulette, Poker, Blackjack, you name it, he tried ‘em all.  An’ he ended up losin’ to ‘em all too.”  Ellis shook his head as he recalled the memory while the elevator began to rise.  “So we were basically stuck in Vegas with no money, no way to eat, an’ at one point, we figured we might as well go back home since all we really had was our truck an’ the clothes we brought with us.  Well Keith had the bright idea to try one more hand of blackjack, this time with the truck on’ the line an’…”

 

“He lost the truck, didn’t he?”  Nick interrupted with a chuckle and a disbelieving shake of his head.  “Geez, you guys are the kind of guys that places like Vegas _feed_ off of, holy shit.  Sometimes you’ve just got to cut your losses and walk _away_.”

 

Ellis laughed while he dragged a hand down the front of his face out of embarrassment, feeling his skin heat up underneath his fingertips.  “Yeah, it _was_ pretty dumb of us.  But man, Keith really said he was feelin’ it an’…”  His voice trailed off and he sighed.  “Anyway, seein’ as we had no money an’ no way to get home, we had to find jobs.  Plus the hotel was only paid fer a few days, so we needed to find somewhere to stay while we tried to earn enough money to get home.  An’ then we needed to pay fer that too, of course.  So I managed to get this job here, while Keith’s workin’ at a convenience store off the strip.  We’re stayin’ at one of them weekly hotel places not too far off the strip, but it ain’t cheap.  So it’s been kinda hard to round up the money to get home.”  The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the floor that was their intended destination.  “After you, sir,” Ellis said as he politely motioned to Nick to exit the elevator.

 

“I told you, you don’t need to do that formal shit,” Nick said with a grimace on his face as he stepped out of the elevator, making sure to leave enough room for Ellis and the cart to follow.

 

“Sorry, it’s jus’ habit,” Ellis said a bit sheepishly as he rolled the luggage cart out.  “They’re real big on givin’ the customers a ‘great experience’ an’ all that.”  He eyed the signs that indicated the room numbers and moved towards where Nick’s room was located.  “Anyway, my other friend Dave, he managed to get home ‘cuz he got lucky with ten bucks on a slot machine.  He ended up winnin’ ‘bout five hundred dollars which was _jus’_ enough to get him a plane ticket.  I’m glad though, since one of us has gotta be home to mind the shop, ya know?  Don’t wanna lose all of our customers an’ all.”  He paused in speaking when he realized that Nick _surely_ didn’t know, and quickly made to explain.  “We run an auto shop together back in Savannah, I’m _actually_ a mechanic.  But this is sure as hell far from fixin’ cars,” he said with a laugh as they finally got to the door that led into Nick’s room.  Ellis was feeling kind of _silly_ after spilling the unfortunate details of why he was working there, but somehow Nick kind of made him feel at ease about it.  Or maybe it was because he was _kind of_ attracted to the stranger.  Kind of _a lot._   “Anyway, here’s yer room.  If ya gimme yer keycard I can open the door fer ya.”

 

“I can open my own door, it’s fine,” Nick insisted as he tugged the plastic card out from the inner pocket of his jacket.  With a flick of his wrist, the lock light turned green, and he pushed down on the door handle to open it up.  “Come on in.”

 

When Ellis rolled the cart in after Nick, he couldn’t help but gaze in amazement at the size of the suite, his eyes growing wide as he took everything in.  “Holy _shit_ , I didn’t realize you had one of them high roller rooms,” he sputtered out as he eyed their surroundings.  He should have recognized that they were heading towards the more elite tower, but he was so caught up in his story that he didn’t even notice it.  “You even got a hot tub in here, hot damn!”  Ellis quickly put a hand to his mouth once he realized what _kinds_ of words had been tumbling from his lips.  “I’m sorry ‘bout the cussin’, please don’t tell my boss or nothin’.  I didn’t mean it.”

 

Nick laughed as he shrugged out of his white jacket to fully reveal the blue dress shirt that was tucked underneath it.  “Look kiddo, in case you haven’t noticed yet, I _ain’t_ the kind of guy to get worked up over a few swear words.  Don’t worry about it.  I’d have to be pretty damn cruel to get your ass fired over that, especially after you telling me about your situation.  I can be kind of a dick sometimes, but I’m not _that_ heartless.”  He gave Ellis a smug grin while opening the closet door so that he could hang his coat up.  “You gave me some good entertainment, after all.  That’s gotta be worth something.”

 

“Thanks, man,” Ellis said with an exhaled sigh of relief, a smile quickly returning to his lips.  “It means a lot to me.  The faster I can get home, the better.  Anyway, where do ya want this bag?”  He asked as he motioned towards Nick’s suitcase.

 

“Just put it in the closet for now, on that… whatever the hell you call that thing that you put suitcases on,” Nick answered as he strolled towards the bar that was in the suite.

 

“Ya mean the luggage stand?”  Ellis inquired with a chuckle while he pulled the suitcase off of the cart, this time more than ready for the weight of the bag, and then lumbered towards the closet with it.  “You got it.”  He might have been new to the whole bellboy thing, but Ellis at least knew _that_ much.

 

“Hey, do ah… do you want a drink?”  Nick offered as he plucked a bottle of whiskey from the top of the bar and held it towards Ellis.  “I know _I_ could use one, and seems like you probably could too,” he said longingly as he glanced down towards the dark container, smoothing a ringed finger over the brand’s label.

 

“A drink?”  Ellis echoed as he lifted Nick’s bag onto the wooden stand, his butt poking out of the closet door while he ensured that it wasn’t going to go anywhere.  “That sounds good to me, I am kinda thirsty.  No one’s offered me a drink before while doin’ this job.”  He grinned as he turned back to face Nick, but when he saw that it was a bottle of _hard liquor_ that the other man was holding, his smile quickly dropped from his lips.  “I’m _pretty_ sure that I can’t drink on the job,” Ellis said with a wave of his hand.  “I thought you were jus’ offerin’ me a bottle of water or somethin’ like that.”

 

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t,” Nick answered back with a smirk while he pulled two short glasses from behind the counter.  “Come on kiddo, you can’t tell me that you haven’t been offered _more_ than a drink while doing this job.  Even if it’s been only a couple of weeks.”

 

_He ain’t hittin’ on me, is he?_   Ellis thought as he watched Nick pop the bottle open and start pouring the amber liquid out into the awaiting glasses.  “Well, uh, there have been a couple of times where some ladies were wantin’ me to give ‘em some _extra_ service, if ya know what I mean,” he answered while his cheeks started to heat up at the memory.  “But I wasn’t interested, even if the money _was_ good.”

 

Nick laughed while he carefully picked up a glass in each hand and stepped towards where Ellis was standing.  “You could have already been out of here by now if you took that offer.  So why not?”  He asked curiously as he nudged one of the drinks towards the bellboy.

 

Ellis glanced down at the glass that was being offered to him, pausing before eventually taking it into his own hand.  _One drink ain’t gonna hurt, right?_   “I dunno, it jus’ ain’t right, ya know?  An’ besides, I ain’t really uh… into that, if ya catch my drift.”  His eyes briefly flicked up towards Nick’s before he took a sip out of his glass.  _Now why in the hell did I tell him that?_   He thought as the alcohol burned down his throat.  “Shit, that’s _strong_ ,” Ellis coughed out while his face scrunched up, the sting of the booze causing his eyes to well up a little.  “ _Damn._ ”

 

Nick couldn’t help but tilt his head back in laughter at the bellboy.  “Guess I should have offered you water after all, huh?”  He teased, taking a draw off of his own glass and humming as he swallowed the familiar flavor down.  “Anyway, I guess I should pay you right?”  He asked as he dug into his pants pocket with his free hand.  “I doubt you’ll take booze as a tip, even if it is some really _good_ shit.”

 

“Oh yeah, right,” Ellis said with a nod, using his upper arm to wipe at his eyes.  “I really appreciate it man, every little bit helps.”  He grinned up towards the other man and took another sip of the alcohol, not wanting to seem ungrateful.  This time he got it down _much_ less dramatically.  Ellis didn’t know if it was because they were standing so close to each other, or if the liquor was quickly starting to take effect on him, but somehow as he was watching Nick rifle through his wallet, he felt like he wanted something _more_ to happen.  He briefly wondered what it would be like to _kiss_ the other man, but he scolded that thought out of his mind and _fast._ Fortunately for Ellis though, it seemed like Nick was on the _exact_ same page as he was, because when his eyes caught the other man’s glance, Nick edged his way in closer.  And when Nick’s mouth descended upon his own, Ellis didn’t hesitate in letting his eyes slip closed when accepting the other man’s lips.

 

The kiss was downright _amazing_ , and it held a couple of firsts for Ellis.  It was the first time that he had ever kissed a stranger before, and a _guy_ at that.  He’d only kissed girls in the past, which wasn’t bad, but this kiss was different, and it was also kind of _great._   Better than anything that he had ever experienced.  He enjoyed how Nick had his hand cupped against his throat while they kissed, and how much more forceful and _passionate_ the kiss felt because of it.  Nick tasted like whiskey and there was a faint flavor of cigarettes mixed in as well, but it was _nice_ , and Ellis wanted more of it.  Even the feel of rough stubble against his skin was downright _arousing_ , so when Nick’s tongue poked at his lips, he didn’t hesitate in letting the other man into his mouth and giving a small moan in return.

 

After a few moments of mouths melding and soft pants and sighs, Ellis felt a little disappointment when Nick finally pulled away from him and broke the kiss.  A moment later, his eyes finally fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was Nick’s face, which currently had a _pretty_ cheeky grin upon it.  “That… Shit… That was _nice_ ,” Ellis admitted as he looked away a bit bashfully, trying to hide how red his face had gotten and how flustered that the other man had made him.

 

Nick chuckled as he coolly finished off the drink that he was still holding in his hand.  “I gotta admit, I took a risk there kid.  I’m glad that I didn’t end up with a fist to the face.  Heh.  Not like it would’ve been the first time either.  But I’ve seen the way that you’ve been looking at me since we were down in the lobby,” he explained as he moved to put his glass back down on the bar.  “You’re pretty easy to read.  And it helps that you’re kinda cute too.  Even with the accent.”

 

Ellis didn’t know whether to be angry or flattered by Nick’s words, but considering the feelings that the kiss between them evoked, he decided to go with the latter.  “Uh, thanks,” he said shyly, still fully aware at how _flushed_ his cheeks were, but deciding to meet Nick’s gaze anyway.  “Was it really _that_ easy fer ya to figure out that I kinda liked ya?”

 

“I’m pretty good at reading people, it’s kind of my job,” Nick said with a cocky, upward tilt of his chin.  “Except I didn’t figure that you wouldn’t be able to handle getting that whiskey down.  I thought all of you Southerners liked to drink, right?”

 

Ellis’ eyes briefly narrowed into a squint at the jab.  Miraculously, the contents of the glass he had in his hand hadn’t spilled out onto the carpet during their kiss, so he tipped it to his lips and quickly downed what remained of his drink.  It still burned, but he was able to swallow it down, giving only a slight grimace to show that he _still_ wasn’t that fond of the flavor.  “I prefer beer myself,” Ellis said with a strained voice while he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave Nick a determined look.  “But as you can see, I can handle whiskey _jus’ fine._ ”

 

A wide-eyed look of surprise crossed briefly over Nick’s face before he bent over to start laughing.  “You’ve got some spunk kid,” he said in mid-chuckle while holding a hand to his stomach.  “I like that.”

 

“I ain’t a _kid_ neither,” Ellis replied with a slight pout to his lips.  “Ya know, maybe I should get goin’.  There’s gotta be some other people out there needin’ my assistance,” he said as he held his now-empty glass out towards Nick.  Ellis didn’t really _want_ to go, he could handle being teased well enough considering how much shit he’d gotten from his friends now and again, but something about the other man’s words were grating on his nerves just a _little_ bit.  Even if those words were coming from a mouth that he had just shared an _amazing_ kiss with.

 

“Relax, _relax_ ,” Nick reassured as he took the used glass from Ellis and walked back towards the bar to drop both of them off.  “I’m just giving you some shit.  Don’t ah… don’t go yet.”  He chuckled softly as he headed back towards where Ellis was standing.  “It’s been a long day for me; long flight, dealing with other people’s bullshit, you probably know how that goes.”

 

Ellis nodded knowingly.  Even though he’d only worked as a bellhop for a couple of weeks, he knew exactly what Nick was talking about.  Not all of his customers had been angels, after all.  Hell, even working in the shop, he’d had to work his fair share with some _difficult_ people.  As he was about to commiserate with the other man, he felt an arm slink around his back.  His eyes immediately shot up to Nick’s as he felt himself getting tugged in closer to the white-suited man’s body, and he was met with a brief, blue-eyed wink.

 

“So, I was thinking, that maybe you could give me some help, _Ellis_.”  Nick said lowly, while dipping his mouth down closer to the bellboy’s ear.  “I could use some relaxation, something to work out the tension, so I was hoping that you could give me a, what did you say?  A _good experience_?”

 

Ellis couldn’t hide the shiver that shot down his spine when Nick’s breath grazed his earlobe.  Sometimes his friends would make fun of him for not catching onto things as quickly as the others, but the signals that the other man was giving him were crystal _clear_.  Deep inside he figured that he should refuse, that he should get back to the desk and get back to work, but damn, when would he have a chance like this ever _again_?  Nick was _hot_ , and he wanted to try out doing some stuff with guys instead of girls, so why in the hell not?  “Okay, yeah,” Ellis agreed quietly, feeling his face heat up again.  “I think I can help ya out.  I mean, I don’t wanna let a customer down or nothin’,” he said with a soft laugh. 

 

As soon as the words were uttered, Nick’s lips were upon his again, but this time the kisses were much rougher and felt a lot more _urgent_.  And Ellis liked it a whole _lot_.  A groan slipped from his mouth as Nick’s tongue forced its way in, and he eagerly met it with his own.  He could feel himself starting to get hard in his work pants which was _kind of_ embarrassing, but it sort of felt _too_ good for him to care about it.  So when Nick dropped a hand down to palm his groin, Ellis had _no_ complaints and even found himself shamelessly rocking against the other man’s fingers.

 

“Eager, huh?”  Nick got out in a raspy tone in between kisses, as he let his hand creep towards Ellis’ behind.  “Why don’t we take this over to my bed, it’ll be more comfy there,” he coaxed, while he grabbed at Ellis’ ass and then tugged him in closer.  “I promise, I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

Ellis’s body gave a little jerk when he felt Nick’s fingers grasping at his butt, which caused his face to turn an even brighter shade of crimson.  But hell, he’d be lying if he said that he _didn’t_ like it.  “O-Okay,” he stuttered while giving a little nod of his chin.  Ellis could feel his heart starting to pound in his chest at the prospect of what was going to happen.  He was excited.  But also a bit nervous and apprehensive.  “But I jus’ gotta warn ya, I ain’t never done this before with a guy.  Hell, I ain’t ever done anythin’ with a guy _ever._   So yer gonna have to take the lead on, well, pretty much everythin’.”  Ellis chuckled nervously after spilling his confession, and he glanced away from Nick for a moment, unable to look the other man in the face due to sheer embarrassment.

 

Nick licked his lips after taking in the information, but he couldn’t stop himself from grinning widely after hearing what the bellboy had to say.  “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you kiddo,” Nick assured with a cocky tilt of his head.  “Come on, I’ll show you everything that I know.”

 

Ellis allowed himself to be led over to the king-sized bed that was off to the side in the suite, which also happened to be closest to the view of the Las Vegas strip from the enormous window.  Nick had motioned for him to sit down, so he did, planting his behind gingerly on a corner of the giant bed and then looking up to the other man for some further instruction.

 

“Just wait here a sec, I’ll be right back,” Nick said with a wink.  “I’ve got to go get some _stuff_.  But if you want to make yourself comfortable and take off some of those clothes, that’s okay too.”

 

Ellis watched curiously as Nick walked back over towards the closet to get whatever it was that he needed to get.  While he was waiting for the other man to get back, Ellis glanced down at his work uniform and inhaled a breath of encouragement in order to get the nerve to do what Nick had asked him to do.  Finally, after a brief moment of playing with the buttons with his fingers, he started to unbutton his vest, and then shrugged out of it once he had it opened up.  Ellis carefully put that part of his uniform to the side, not wanting it to get too wrinkled considering he’d have to get back to work _eventually_ , and then started to work on the shirt he had on underneath.  Even though it was still a dress shirt, at least it was a short-sleeved one, which in his mind wasn’t nearly _as_ formal compared to the long-sleeved version that Nick was wearing. 

 

While he worked on _those_ buttons next, he was interrupted by the sound of soft laughter, to which he looked up and saw Nick standing in front of him again.  His eyes were quickly drawn to where the other man had a box of condoms and a tube of _something_ clutched in his hand.  When he realized that it was lubricant, he immediately started getting flustered once again.  He may have not done anything like what he was _about_ to do with any guys before, but Ellis knew enough to know what the lube was for.  “Looks like ya got everythin’ we need there,” Ellis said a bit nervously, as he fondled the button that he was currently working on, with his shirt only half undone for now.

 

“You can never be too safe,” Nick stated as he placed the box and tube on the nightstand right next to the bed.  “I take my chances with some stuff, but never like this, you know?  I learned my lesson a _long_ time ago.”

 

Ellis nodded in agreement, and although he was kind of curious as to what Nick exactly _meant_ by those words, he didn’t pry.  If they had known each other a little bit better, then he’d _definitely_ ask him.  Of course, they were about to get to know each other _real_ well in a minute or two.  “Yeah man, fer sure,” Ellis agreed as his fingers drifted down to the next button of his shirt.  Just as he got that one undone, Nick edged his way in between his legs, and Ellis couldn’t help but spread his thighs a little wider in order to make room for the other man.  He could feel his heart rate jump up in excitement, and he huffed a little breath at the aggressive maneuver.

 

“How about we get back to what we were doing?”  Nick murmured as he dipped his mouth lower towards Ellis’ earlobe, close enough to touch the other man but not _quite_.  “I _ain’t_ got all night you know.”

 

“Okay,” Ellis got out with a rough swallow, finding himself leaning back closer and closer towards the mattress with how Nick was encroaching on his space.  Eventually his back touched the bed, and when it did, Nick’s lips followed behind, ensnaring him in a deep, passionate kiss.  A moan escaped Ellis’ throat when Nick’s tongue pressed into his mouth harshly and urgently, and when he felt a grind of hips against his own, his body reacted automatically, rocking back up into the other man.

 

“Yeah,” Nick breathed as he broke the kiss, moving to start undoing the buttons on his already half-open shirt.  “Say, you’ve never sucked a dick before, have you?” He asked nonchalantly as he easily tugged the buttons free.

 

Ellis shook his head from side to side, the waves of his hair bouncing with the movement.  “No man, I told ya that I ain’t ever done anythin’ with another guy,” he replied while his cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

 

“Well, do you want to?”  Nick asked without skipping a beat, smirking as he unfastened the final button on his shirt and then tugged the fabric free from where it was tucked into his pants.  “I’d uh, really like that.”

 

“Well uh… sure, I guess,” Ellis answered shyly while shooting a glance down towards Nick’s crotch.  “Jus’ tell me what I need to do.”

 

With a grin still plastered on his lips, Nick pulled away from Ellis and moved to have a seat next to him on the bed instead.  “Just do what you think would feel good,” he said as he flicked the buckle of his belt open.  “Watch the teeth and I’m sure that you can figure out the rest, sport.”

 

“A-Alright,” Ellis said with a little bit of uncertainty while he sat up from the mattress and turned his focus towards the other man.  With some hesitation, he moved his hands to where Nick’s fly was and shakily started undoing it, starting with the button on top.  As he popped the button open, his fingers brushed over the other man’s clothed erection, and he couldn’t help but feeling a little _more_ awkward about it.  “This is kinda weird,” Ellis admitted with a nervous laugh as he began to tug the zipper down.

 

“It’ll only get even weirder when our clothes come off, kiddo,” Nick teased as he lazily spread his thighs.  “Might as well get used to it now.”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Ellis stammered while he worked on Nick’s pants, finding that he was able to pull the zipper down quite easily.  Now met with Nick’s underwear being the only barrier between him and what was waiting underneath the fabric, Ellis’ heart was _pounding_ due to nerves.  “Yer not gonna tell no one what we’re doin’ tonight, right?”  Ellis asked as he lifted his head up to look over at the other man, giving him a slightly fearful expression.  He just _had_ to make sure.   Ellis didn’t want to risk his job, and not being able to go home, over a hook up with someone who was pretty much a stranger.  How would he explain _that_ to Keith and Dave?  It was bad enough that his friends didn’t take kindly to gay folk, and he always had to hide the fact that he was _kind of_ into dudes.  If they found _anything_ out, it would ruin years of friendship for sure.

 

“Relax kid.  You know that saying ‘What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?’  Yeah, that applies here.  So don’t you worry,” Nick reassured with a wolfish grin and a suggestive rub of his thigh.  “This is just between you and me.  I don’t kiss and tell.”

 

“Okay, cool,” Ellis got out with a breath of relief, the smile quickly returning to his face once he was sure that his secret was going to be safe.  “Well, let’s get down to business then.”  Of course, that was easier said than done, considering that he was now going into _well_ uncharted territory.  Ellis nervously licked his lips as he allowed his hand to briefly hover over Nick’s groin, until he finally got up the nerve to start tugging down the other man’s underwear.  _Here goes nothin’_ , he thought as he pulled at the black fabric to finally reveal what was underneath.  “Oh _damn_ ,” Ellis murmured as he finally coaxed Nick’s erect penis out from the confines of his clothes.  Somehow he had a feeling that he _wasn’t_ going to regret what he was about to do.  “That’s real nice.”  _An’ big, holy shit._  

 

“It’s not like you’ve never seen a dick before,” Nick chuckled, amused at how Ellis seemed to be amazed by what he had been hiding in his pants.  Of course, Nick _was_ kind of proud of what nature had given him, the cocky smirk that he wore on his face was proof of _that_.  “You can touch it too, you know,” he teased as he helped the bellboy out by tugging his underwear and slacks further down his legs so that _nothing_ would get in the way.  “Preferably with those pretty lips of yours.”

 

Ellis started to blush at the comment about his mouth, which was something else that he had gotten shit for in the past, along with his name.  But he just nodded as he got up the nerve to put a hand onto Nick’s cock, tentatively grasping at the shaft with his fingers.  _It feels nice, but different,_ he thought, noting that it was definitely _weird_ to be holding onto someone else’s dick.  Pushing any other uncertainty that he had aside, he decided to just _go for it_ , taking a breath before he dove right in and pulled the other man’s prick in between his lips.

 

“God _yeah_ ,” Nick breathed in encouragement when Ellis’ mouth finally engulfed his cock, never tiring of feeling that initial sensation whenever someone sucked him off for the first time.  “Keep going, kiddo,” he encouraged while letting a ring-adorned hand settle upon the bellboy’s wavy locks.

 

Ellis responded with a muffled noise of affirmation while he slowly explored the prick with his mouth, using little laps of his tongue against the head and shaft.  The taste of the surprisingly soft skin and the smell of the other man’s musk was new, but it wasn’t _bad_ , not by any means.  It was still downright _strange_ to him to be so intimate with another man’s junk, but he was kind of finding it _arousing_ too.  The way his own cock strained against his pants as he mouthed the dick between his lips was _more_ than proof of that.

 

“You’re not going to hurt it you know,” Nick teased as Ellis carefully used his mouth on his cock; which was a little _too_ gentle for his tastes.  “Why don’t you try sucking it?  But remember, no teeth,” he advised with a soft drag of his fingers through the bellboy’s hair.

 

Taking Nick’s suggestion, Ellis cautiously started to suck at the hard length in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks while he squeezed his eyes shut.  He then slowly dragged his lips up the shaft, discovering that keeping up suction worked much better if he was moving while he did it.  A tiny moan escaped his throat as he pushed his mouth back down on the rigid cock so that he could repeat the motion again.

 

“Goddamn, you’re a natural at this, Ellis,” Nick murmured as he watched the bellboy work his mouth upon his dick, his eyes half-lidded while he stroked the kid’s hair gently.  He had to admit, for a first time ever blowjob, the bellboy was doing pretty damn well.  Normally he would have expected something _sloppier_ from a first timer, so he was definitely pleasantly surprised that Ellis seemed to have _some_ skill.  “Maybe you can try taking _more_ into your mouth?”

 

“Mmhm,” Ellis managed to get out from the corner of his mouth as he was bent over Nick’s lap.  Doing what the other man had requested, he opened his mouth a little bit wider and moved to force himself further down the shaft.  The head of Nick’s cock pushed against the back of his throat, which caused him to give a little surprised grunt at the pressure, but he didn’t want to disappoint the other man.  Ellis was always eager to please after all, so even if it was slightly uncomfortable for him, he kept on going.

 

“That’s good, that’s _really_ good,” Nick got out with a soft groan while he briefly clutched at Ellis’ wavy locks with his ringed fingers.  The kid’s wet warmth felt _just_ as amazing as he thought it would be, and Nick held himself back from rocking into the bellboy’s mouth, as much as he _wanted_ to do it.  Being that it was Ellis’ first time, Nick didn’t want to be _too_ rough with him.  At least, not right away, anyway.  “Why don’t… _ah_ … why don’t you get on the bed for me, hey?  Not that I wouldn’t mind you doing this to me _all_ night.”

 

Ellis pulled himself off of Nick’s cock with a lewd slurp, and he looked up at the other man quizzically.  “Wasn’t it good?”  He asked with a tilt of his head, while his cheeks flushed red and his lips shone with saliva.

 

“It wasn’t just good, it was _great_ ,” Nick answered honestly with a smile as he relinquished his grip on the other man’s hair.  “But that was just the opening act.  I want to do _more_ with you, kiddo.  Trust me, you would have _definitely_ gotten me off if I had let you keep going.”  He chuckled softly as he glanced down at Ellis’ slacks, noting how they were tenting out slightly.  “But how about we get the rest of those clothes off of you?  I want to show you a really good time, if you know what I mean.”

 

“Right,” Ellis mumbled shyly as he shot a hand down to the front of his pants, kind of embarrassed at how the thin fabric didn’t hide how turned on he was.  He actually found that he _liked_ going down on the other man, and although he was a little disappointed that he was asked to stop, he was kind of proud at the compliments he had gotten from Nick, _especially_ since it was his first time ever doing that sort of thing.  “So uh, what’re we gonna do next?”  Ellis asked while he nervously worked on unzipping his fly.

 

“ _We’re_ going to get you ready,” Nick said matter-of-factly as he adjusted his clothing and tucked himself back into his underwear, before getting up to grab the tube of lubricant that was resting on the nightstand.  “Since it’s your first time, we’ll have to get you good and prepared for it.”

 

Ellis’ eyes widened when he saw the tube, the reality of what they were about to do finally sinking in.  “Okay,” he got out with a rough swallow as he started to tug his pants down, despite still being a bit anxious about getting naked for the other man.  “Jus’ tell me what I need to do.”

 

“All you need to do is just _relax_ ,” Nick replied as he sat back down on the mattress and popped the cap open.  “I’ll take care of the rest.”

 

“A-All right,” Ellis got out as he fumbled with his pants and boxer shorts.  It didn’t take him long to get fully undressed, and once he had chucked all of his clothes to the side of the bed, he found that he could barely look up at Nick out of sheer embarrassment.  But he was pretty damn sure that he could _feel_ Nick staring at him.  “How… How do ya want me?”  Ellis asked bashfully.

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Nick commanded as he made no secret of the fact that he was ogling every _inch_ of Ellis as he undressed.  “It’ll probably be the easiest on you for the first time.”  He smirked over at the other man with a tilt of his head while he admired Ellis’ lean, muscular frame.  “I’ve got to say, you look pretty damn good, kiddo.”

 

“Well shit, thanks,” Ellis replied with a huff of laughter while he moved into the position that Nick had requested, his fingers clutching at the bedsheets in anticipation and causing the fabric to wrinkle.  He felt so _exposed_ while he waited for his partner to initiate what he was going to do, but that didn’t stop the thrill of excitement that coursed through him.  Ellis had been waiting and hoping for this moment for practically his whole life, even if it wasn’t going to go down exactly as he expected it would.  “It’s probably from slingin’ all them car engines ‘round ‘an stuff,” he explained as he allowed himself to look back at Nick for a brief second before quickly dropping his gaze back down to the bedsheets.  “You uh, you gonna take yer clothes off too?”

 

“In a minute,” Nick answered while he got up onto the mattress and settled in behind Ellis. “I want to get you good and ready first,” he said with a raspy chuckle as he squeezed some of the lubricant out onto his fingertips.  “And I’m just going to let you know now: this stuff’s going to be kind of cold at first.”

 

“Thanks fer the warnin’,” Ellis said gratefully, especially since he had _no_ idea what he was in for.  Well, he had _some_ idea due to a few movies that he had watched in private at home by himself, but he was pretty sure that watching and doing were going to be a _whole_ lot different.  His cheeks burned as he felt the mattress shift with Nick moving behind him, knowing that the other man was about to get _really_ up close and personal with him.  And it wasn’t long after that he felt the tip of a wet finger pressing against his entrance.  “Oh my _lord_ ,” Ellis murmured with a shake of his head, still in disbelief of what was about to happen. 

 

“Just keep relaxed, kiddo,” Nick encouraged as he traced his fingertip around the taut opening.  “It’s going to feel weird at first, but you’ll get used to it.”  He paused to allow a smirk to form on his lips.  “Unless you’ve already done something like _this_ before.  You know, using toys or your hand or whatever.”

 

“I-I ain’t never done that!”  Ellis blurted out, embarrassed at even the _thought_ of that.  Jerking off was one thing, since hell, _everyone_ did that, but he’d never dared to use his fingers down _there_ before.  Not that he hadn’t ever _thought_ about doing it.  “Jus’ get on with it already,” he quietly pleaded as his head hung down, both eager to experience a new sensation _and_ to change the subject.

 

“Okay, okay,” Nick huffed out with amused laughter, entertained at how easy it was to get the bellboy all flustered.  With a lick of his lips, he gently began to ease his digit into Ellis.  He found a _little_ resistance as he pushed it in, but he knew that if he just took his time, the payoff would be _great_. 

 

“Oh…” Ellis got out with a gape of his lips, his eyes widening as he stared down at the bedsheets while the cool, slick finger slowly slid into him.  Nick was right, it did feel strange, but it didn’t feel _bad_.  “That… That ain’t too bad,” he admitted with a little wiggle of his hips.  “Keep on goin’.”

 

“Easy tiger, we’re just getting started,” Nick chuckled as he started to lazily slide his finger in and out of the tight hole while using his other hand to grab at Ellis’ buttocks.  “I’m going to be giving you something even bigger than this, you know.”

 

A small, involuntary sigh fell from Ellis’ lips as the other man moved the digit, and he could feel some excitement starting to build in him once again with the motion.  “I can probably take it, I ain’t worried ‘bout that,” he said cockily with a huff.  “I’m pretty tough ya know.”

 

“Tough or not, with this being your first time, we should _probably_ go slowly,” Nick explained, although he did move to nudge the tip of his middle finger alongside the one that he was drawing back from deep inside of the bellboy.  “But I mean, it’s up to you.”

 

It only took Ellis a moment of pause to make a decision.  Maybe he was being impatient or he was overexcited, but he wanted _more_ , and the one finger just wasn’t enough for him.  “Gimme some more, man, I can take it,” he insisted, not even feeling _that_ embarrassed at the request.  His face still flushed red all the same, though.

 

Nick gave a brief nip at his bottom lip when he heard Ellis’ demanding words.  “Okay, you wanted it,” he said lowly as he gave the bellboy what he asked for, and carefully slid a second finger in next to the first.  “How’s that for you?”  He asked as he used his fingers to gently stretch the other man out by spreading them slightly against the taut muscle.

 

The sensation of being teased open caused a moan to drop from Ellis’ mouth, because hell, he didn’t expect that a couple of fingers up there would feel so damn _good_.  “Oh lord, that’s real _nice_ ,” Ellis answered honestly with a pant while he tugged at the bedsheets with his fingers.  “Keep goin’.”

 

“You got it,” Nick replied in a raspy tone as he started to move both of his digits, pushing them in deeply before pulling them back.  Each time he plunged them inside, he curled his fingertips in search of the kid’s sweet spot.  And it didn’t take very long before he had actually found it.

 

“Oh my _god_ , what was that?”  Ellis gasped out when he felt a buzz of pleasure surge through him while Nick manipulated him with his fingers.  “K-Keep doin’ that,” he stuttered, as his cock bobbed heavily in between his legs with arousal.  He felt a brief twinge of shame over what he was having done to him, but when another pulse of pleasure coursed through him due to Nick’s talented fingers, any remaining shameful feelings were _quickly_ washed away.

 

“Sure thing,” Nick said with a smirk that was directed towards the bellboy’s back.  He used a little more force behind each thrust of his fingers, knowing that Ellis would no doubt be ready for him sooner than later.  The kid seemed to be a natural so far, after all.

 

A moan dropped from Ellis’ mouth when Nick started pushing his fingers in harder, and he squeezed his eyes shut before speaking once again.  “Jus’… Lord… Give it all to me already, man.  I can take it.  Yer drivin’ me crazy.”  He didn’t care that he was outright _begging_ the other man, Ellis knew what he wanted, and he wanted it _now_.

 

A low chuckle fell from Nick’s lips as he carefully withdrew his digits from inside the kid, and moved to tug his pants down with his other hand.  “I won’t make you wait too long, I promise,” he said as he exposed himself once again and leaned over to grab a condom from the box on the nightstand.  “It’ll just take me a sec to get ready.”

 

Ellis huffed a shuddering breath as he heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper being torn open behind him.  He was _more_ than ready to take the next step, and it was driving him _crazy_ with anticipation while he listened to the sounds of Nick getting prepared for it.  He already missed the sensation of Nick’s fingers pushing into him, but he knew that soon he’d feel something even better, something even _more_ firm and unyielding.  “Come on man, yer killin’ me,” Ellis whined as he gave a little rock of his hips.  He didn’t think that he had ever been so turned on in his _life_.

 

“All right,” Nick replied with a little laugh as he rolled the rubber down his erect cock, thinking to himself that he had somehow hit the _jackpot_ when he picked up the Southerner downstairs.  Ellis’ begs and pleads only served to pump up his ego and make him _harder_ , and he gave a little hum as he slicked up his sheathed dick with the lubricant.  “Just make sure you tell me if I’m hurting you,” Nick advised as he moved forward to settle in between Ellis’ legs, using a hand to ease the bellboy’s thighs wider.  Using his other hand to position his prick at Ellis’ loosened hole, Nick didn’t waste any time in rolling his hips forward to start pushing into the other man.  “Oh _fuck_ ,” he breathed as he easily slipped the head of his cock inside the hot, tight space.

 

Ellis snapped his head up when he felt Nick pressing up against him and then soon _into_ him, his eyes widening and his mouth gaping open at the pressure he was feeling down there.  But it would be a lie if he said that he didn’t _love_ it, because the moan that escaped his throat was practically _sinful_.  “Oh my lord, oh my _lord,_ ” he murmured as he felt Nick opening him up even wider.  “That’s goddamn _amazin_ ’.”  He had some second thoughts earlier on about getting together with the other man, but they sure as hell were _gone_ now. 

 

“Just keep relaxed, kid,” Nick coaxed with a grunt as he was met with some resistance from the other man.  “It’ll make it a _hell_ of a lot easier on both of us,” he promised while giving Ellis a reassuring rub of his hip.

 

“Right, I gotcha,” Ellis roughly got out with a nod, his voice practically getting caught in his throat as he spoke.  He steeled himself for more, giving a loose shrug of his shoulders before readying himself by clutching even more firmly onto the bedsheets beneath him.  Ellis then took Nick’s advice and sucked in a breath followed by a long, loud exhale.  “’Kay, I think I’m good,” he reassured with a shy turn of his head towards Nick.  “Keep goin’.”

 

A lazy smirk crossed Nick’s lips.  “Hell yeah,” he replied as he gave a short rock of his hips, seeing if he’d meet that threshold once again.  Nick was damn pleased when he was able to _cross_ it this time and sink deeper into Ellis’ tight, warm depths.  “Fuck, that’s good Ellis, that’s _really_ good,” Nick breathed as he pressed on, grasping onto the bellboy’s slim hips while he forced himself in further.  “You doing all right, kiddo?”

 

A groan erupted from Ellis when Nick breached him further, his eyes rolling back briefly as he tugged at the white bedlinens.  “I’m doin’ _more_ than all right,” he rasped out, his throat feeling tight but in a _good_ way.  Hell, his whole _body_ felt great as Nick pushed his cock in deeper, the stretch and that sensation of being filled feeling better than he could have ever _imagined_ it would.  Ellis had always assumed that it would be kind of uncomfortable or painful his first time around, but he sure as shit was glad that he was wrong about _that_.  Feeling a bit cocky considering how well things were going, he grinned to himself and said, “If ya got more to give me, I’m pretty sure I can take it.”

 

This time a moan spilled from Nick’s lips when he heard Ellis’ demand.  Yeah, he definitely lucked out _big time_ when he picked this one up.  “I’ll give you everything I’ve got,” he murmured as he rolled himself forward.  Nick eased the rest of his length into the kid without much trouble, huffing out a “ _Fuck_ ,” under his breath when he was finally all the way inside and bent over Ellis’ bare back.  “Tell me when it’s okay for me to start moving,” he said with a stuttered breath onto Ellis’ skin, wanting nothing more than to do just _that_ , but he knew that it would likely take a few moments of adjustment before the kid was ready.  He wasn’t _that_ much of a dick to get started before the other person was prepared for what was coming.

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Ellis got out with a sharp exhale of breath when he felt Nick plunge even deeper inside of him, the sensations that he was experiencing starting to almost be a little _overwhelming_ for him.  He dropped his head slightly while he took a few breaths, getting accustomed to that full feeling down inside of him, finding the whole experience _extremely_ arousing.  His dick twitched between his legs in need while a trail of pre-cum dripped onto the mattress that he was knelt upon, and although Ellis was tempted to grasp at his now painfully hard cock, he knew that he wanted more than that.  “Go on,” he panted out with a slight nod of his head.  “Get movin’ then.”

 

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” Nick advised before doing what Ellis asked for, adjusting his position on the bed for comfort while quietly thanking in his head whoever or _whatever_ it was that sent Ellis his way.  He’d had sex with plenty of both guys and girls in his time, but he’d never had _anyone_ quite as eager for it as Ellis was, especially on their first time.  Well, it seemed like it technically wasn’t Ellis’ first time _ever_ , but it was close enough.  He silently hoped that his luck would extend to the tables in the casino later that night as he dug his fingers into the bellboy’s skin.  “Here goes,” Nick mumbled in warning as he pulled back gently, only to then push forward down deep into Ellis’ insides.  “God, _yeah_.”

 

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Ellis whined when Nick started moving behind him as well as _inside_ of him.  He felt pressure and stretching and fullness all at once, and it was goddamn _good_.  And he wanted _so_ much more of it.  “Keep goin’ man, I ain’t gonna break,” he insisted as he dared to let himself push back against Nick’s unyielding cock, to which he was rewarded with a shudder of pleasure that rocked his body.  “Oh my _lord,”_ Ellis whimpered, his shoulders sagging slightly while he took in all the sensations assaulting his senses.  If he wasn’t careful, their encounter would be over shortly after it started, and he sure as hell wanted it to last a _while_.

 

“Okay, just remember that _you_ asked for it,” Nick said in a half-serious tone, hiding how fucking turned _on_ he was at the fact that Ellis was so _into_ it.  But he couldn’t mask his arousal for long, with the way he grabbed at the bellboy’s hips and he gave the kid _exactly_ what he wanted; thrusting hard and _deep_ into the other man, just as Ellis had demanded.  Especially when a groan escaped his throat with how _amazing_ it felt.

 

Ellis wasn’t expecting his body to lurch forward the way it did when Nick rocked harshly into him, but there he was with his face practically pushed down into the mattress, and he was goddamn _loving_ it.  The rough thrust sent a new, pleasurable sensation coursing through him, and he wanted to feel it again.  And again.  “Shit, do _that_ some more,” Ellis begged as he turned his head slightly so that his pleas wouldn’t be muffled by the mattress.  He wanted to make _sure_ that Nick heard his words.

 

“I was _planning_ on it,” Nick replied with a husky chuckle.  He readjusted his position behind the other man and gave Ellis what he wanted.  Over and over again.

 

As Ellis got essentially pounded into the mattress by Nick, that same mattress couldn’t mask the noises that were coming from him, his moans and groans getting louder with each successive thrust.  He scrabbled at the sheets with his hands, clutching them tightly to the point where his knuckles were starting to turn white, but he didn’t want Nick to stop at all, not especially with how fucking _incredible_ it felt, and how he could feel himself tensing up with pleasure with each successive moment.  “Nick, _I’m_ …” Ellis managed to gasp out in somewhat of a warning, but his orgasm hit _so_ hard and _so_ fast that it was too late, he was already painting the bedsheets with the evidence of his climax.

 

“Holy shit, did you just _come_?”  Nick asked breathlessly, slowing his motions once he felt a tight, telltale squeeze around his cock.  With the way that Ellis was now slumped over and how his back was rising and falling with his heavy pants, Nick could tell that his guess was pretty much spot on.  “ _Goddamn_ , kiddo,” he laughed as he stopped his thrusts, and rested a hand upon Ellis’ shoulder.  “I know I’m good, but damn, I didn’t know that I was _that_ good.”

 

“I’m _sorry_ man, I’m sorry,” Ellis squeaked out in embarrassment.  He hadn’t expected to pop off _that_ fast, but he just couldn’t help it.  “Ya know, what with me an’ Keith been havin’ to share a room fer a while, it ain’t like I got a lotta time to myself,” he explained with a small shake of his head.  “Even when I’m takin’ a shower an’ stuff, Keith’ll jus’ barge in to use the sink or the toilet, so I really ain’t got much fer privacy.”  He glanced down, the mess that he had just made catching his eye and he couldn’t help but cringe when he saw it.  “Oh man, I got yer bed all dirty, I’m sorry ‘bout that.  I didn’t mean to!”

 

“Sounds like _you_ need to learn how to lock your bathroom door,” Nick retorted with a smug chuckle, carefully pulling out of Ellis and tugging the condom off of his still-hard dick.  “But anyway, don’t worry about it.  I can call the front desk and have housekeeping change the bedsheets for me later, it’s no big deal.”  He grinned down at Ellis as he got up from the bed.  “It’s just part of the risk you take, you know?  Anyway, I’ll go get something for you to get cleaned up with.”

 

Ellis gingerly turned from his position, taking care to avoid the mess he had made, and watched Nick as he headed towards the bathroom.  He took a breath as he settled back down on the bed, taking a seat on the mattress this time, still reeling from his amazing but _sudden_ orgasm.  Ellis was still pretty embarrassed that he had finished so quickly, and other than some muscles that he wasn’t _used_ to feeling sore, he felt pretty _good_.  He stretched his arms out and gave a small sigh, the movement feeling nice and relaxing after being confined to a fixed position for a much _shorter_ time than he had anticipated.  It wasn’t much longer that Ellis noticed that Nick was walking back his way.

 

“Here you go,” Nick said as he tossed a washcloth towards Ellis.  “You ah… You don’t think you’d be up for a second round, do you?”  He asked while a slight smirk tugged at his lips as he glanced down at the bellboy.  “I mean, I didn’t even get to finish my first round after all, you know.”

 

Ellis caught the small white cloth easily, and he found that Nick had even gone as far as to dampen it with some water for him, which was pretty thoughtful of the other guy to do.  “Well sure,” he replied as a blush streaked across his cheeks while he got to work cleaning himself off.  “I wouldn’t mind goin’ another round with ya.”  Once he had wiped the remainder of the semen off of his body, he made sure to swipe the washcloth over the spot on the bed that he had soiled, especially if they were going to go at it again.  “We can try it in another position too, right?”

 

“Kid, you read my mind,” Nick answered with a rough chuckle as he sat back down onto the bed and leaned over to grab a fresh condom from the nightstand.  “Any requests, or…?”

 

A little huff of excitement escaped Ellis’ lips.  He tossed the dirty washcloth onto the floor while all sorts of options flew through his mind.  “I mean, well… could you like, uh…”  The question had definitely gotten Ellis flustered, as he was briefly speechless.  But just briefly.  “Could ya get on top of me?  I think I’d like that.”

 

Nick laughed softly as he slid another condom down his shaft.  “Missionary, huh?  Sure, we can do that,” he said while he reached for the tube of lubricant that had gotten tossed to the wayside earlier.  “Just lay back and relax then,” Nick directed before popping the cap open on the tube.

 

“’Kay,” Ellis said as he did what Nick asked him to, settling back onto the bed as if he was about to lay down and go to sleep.  But what they were going to do was _far_ from sleeping, and watching Nick getting himself prepared for it was definitely getting his crank turning again. 

 

Once Nick was sufficiently slicked up for a second time, he set the lube aside and nudged himself in between Ellis’ legs.  But instead of settling himself to where he could easily slide inside of the other man, he leaned down and captured Ellis’ lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

 

A small, muffled moan escaped Ellis’ throat when Nick’s lips descended upon his again, and he immediately returned the kisses with eagerness and intensity.  Getting caught up in the moment, he reached up to wrap his arms around Nick’s back and tug him down into a loose embrace while their mouths melded.

 

Nick couldn’t help himself from chuckling against Ellis’ lips when he found himself pulled into a hug, and he drew himself away from their kiss with a laugh.  “I guess you’re ready for round two, huh?”  He teased with a gentle smirk.

 

Ellis just gave a nod of his head.  “Yeah man, I’m _more_ than ready fer it,” he replied, not shy about vocalizing what he wanted this time around.  He gave a little squirm of his hips while tugging at the bedsheets with one of his hands.  “So come on already,” Ellis requested as he tilted his head and allowed his eyes to meet the other man’s.  He then grinned.  “I gotta get back to work _sometime_ tonight ya know.”

 

“Then we’d better get to it,” Nick laughed as he slid ringed fingers across Ellis’ inner thigh, coaxing the bellboy’s legs wider.  With his other hand, he positioned his cock against the kid’s opening, but this time he didn’t hesitate in rocking forward and pushing himself back inside the warm, tight space.  “Damn,” Nick got out in a sharp exhale of breath.  “This is even _better_ the second time around, kiddo.”

 

The back of Ellis’ head rocked into the pillow when Nick shoved his prick back into him, and he found that the other man was oh so _right_.  The second time around was much, _much_ better, especially when he could watch the other man pounding him through half-lidded, lust-clouded eyes.  Moans and groans escaped his throat as Nick fucked him right down into the mattress, to the point where his voice was starting to crack with his vocal efforts.  He grasped at the sheets with one hand and clutched at Nick’s forearm with the other, trying to gain purchase wherever he could while he was overwhelmed with the sensations of pure _ecstasy_.  “Oh my god, I’m gonna come again,” Ellis managed to get out weakly in warning, panting harshly while his dick leaked onto his abdomen.

 

“Good, because I’m on the same page there, kiddo,” Nick got out with a strained chuckle, not letting up on his rhythmic thrusts while he dug his fingers into the bellboy’s thigh.  It only took a few more rolls of his hips before Nick finally tumbled over the edge, uttering a stuttered moan as his release spilled into the latex sheath on his dick.  “Jesus _Christ_ ,” he panted out as he kept moving, knowing that Ellis would likely follow closely behind him.

 

When Ellis felt Nick’s cock get even _harder_ inside of him, it was more than enough to coax him to climax, and with a buck of his hips upward, he streaked his stomach with a white, sticky mess.  “Goddamn,” Ellis muttered as he came down from his high, relaxing into the mattress in a state of utter bliss.  “That was _amazin’_ ,” he admitted hoarsely as he allowed his eyelids to briefly flutter shut.   

 

“You can say _that_ again,” Nick sighed in agreement as he carefully pulled out of Ellis, making sure that the condom didn’t slip off inadvertently with the movement.  “I’ve gotta say, for your first time doing uh… _this_ , it was _damn_ good,” Nick complimented with a relaxed grin while he tugged the rubber off of his softening dick and then tied it off.  “Some guys don’t like it like that, but it’s pretty obvious that you _really_ do.”  He laughed softly as he awkwardly got up from the bed with the used condom in his hand.  “A great start to my trip to Vegas, that’s for sure.  Anyway, let’s get cleaned up.”

 

Ellis chuckled roughly at Nick’s words, his throat now feeling downright _shot_ from earlier.  “Sounds like a plan, man.  But I’m feelin’ kinda… _sore_ ,” he admitted with a flush of his cheeks.  “You mind if I jus’ lay here fer a little bit first?  Jus’ so I can recover an’ all.”  The earlier flood of adrenaline and arousal masked any discomfort that he had been feeling in the heat of the moment, but now that it was over, Ellis definitely felt a bit of a _twinge_ in his lower regions.

 

Nick gave the other man a small, knowing smirk.  “Yeah, yeah, take your time.  I’ll get you another washcloth, just sit tight,” he said as he headed back towards the restroom.

 

“Thanks man,” Ellis called out to Nick as he was walking away.  He gave a little huff as he stretched out as carefully as he could, trying not to spread the mess that was still on his stomach onto other parts of the bed.  Even though the bedsheets _were_ already kind of ruined as they were, all thanks to him.  Ellis winced when he moved to stretch and shift his hips, definitely feeling it in his bottom _now_.  _I’m really gonna be hurtin’ tomorrow_ , he thought to himself, just before Nick returned with yet another small towel for him.

 

“Here you go,” Nick said as he offered the cloth out to Ellis, a light smirk still gracing his lips as he spoke.  “I’m gonna go take a shower but uh… you’re welcome to come join me if you want?”  He flicked a thumb back towards the direction of the bathroom.  “The shower in here is _huge_ , there’s plenty of room for the both of us.  And uh…” Nick glanced down towards Ellis’ stomach.  “You _are_ kind of sticky right now.”

 

Ellis chuckled with a bit of embarrassment at Nick’s observation while he grabbed the offered washcloth.  “If it’s cool, I’ll take one after ya, I jus’ kinda wanna stay here for a few more minutes.”  He flicked his eyes up and gave Nick a small, sheepish smile.  “If ya don’t mind.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Nick said with a shrug of his shoulders.  “I guess I was a little rough with you, especially with you being a first timer and all.   Sorry about that.  Take all the time you need, kid.”   He gave Ellis a wink and a grin before turning back around so that he could go take his shower.

 

When he heard the click of the bathroom door being shut in the suite, Ellis moved to start cleaning himself up.  It was definitely a little _sore_ when he bent at his waist to wipe down his abdomen, but nothing that he couldn’t handle.  Once the mess from his stomach was gone, he tossed the washcloth aside and snuggled into the bedsheets with a sigh.  Ellis was feeling good.  Yeah, he was a little sore, but to him, it was _well_ worth the discomfort.  Besides, the pain wasn’t much different from the days he had worked hard in the shop, where he carried a bunch of heavy engine parts around and worked long, tedious days.   Except well, the parts of his body that were currently a bit _sensitive_ were definitely different.  It sure as hell didn’t feel like experiencing a strained bicep, _that_ was for sure.  As he let his thoughts wander while he waited for Nick to finish his shower, his eyelids started to feel heavy.  _There ain’t no harm in me shuttin’ my eyes fer a lil’ bit_ , Ellis thought as he allowed his lids to close, and he soon found himself unintentionally drifting off to sleep.

 

Eventually Ellis roused from his nap, blearily blinking his eyes open and rubbing at them to get the sleep out.  Glancing around the room to get his bearings, he suddenly recalled _everything_ that had happened.  He also remembered that technically he was _supposed_ to be at work.  “Oh _shit!_ ” He gasped when he threw the comforters off of him and moved to get dressed, and in a _hurry_.  “They’re gonna fire me fer sure!”  It was one thing to take an hour with a _special_ customer, but judging by the alarm clock that was on the nightstand next to the bed, he had definitely been sleeping _much_ longer than that.

 

As he stretched to reach for where he _thought_ he had remembered leaving his clothes, his body _quickly_ reminded him of the activities that he had partaken in earlier.  “ _Shit_ ,” Ellis hissed, moving a hand down to rub at his lower back.  “That shit smarts,” he murmured, looking down towards the bed and noticing a white envelope that had his name scrawled upon it in black ink.  “What’s this?”  He asked as he quizzically picked it up from the mattress.  Sliding a finger under the flap to coax the envelope open, his eyes widened when he saw that there was _cash_ inside of it.  Tugging the contents free, he quickly counted out ten one hundred dollar bills.  _One thousand dollars._   Ellis couldn’t believe it.  “Holy shit, this’ll be enough money fer me an’ Keith to get home!”  Ellis mumbled excitedly as he thumbed through the small stack of bills.  But then a thought struck him.  _Wait a minute, I ain’t no prostitute or nothin’, I can’t take this money._ With a frown on his face, he moved to slide the cash back into the envelope, but he saw that there was also a letter enclosed as well.  Ellis pulled the piece of paper out, which was written on the hotel’s letterhead, and started to read it.

 

_Ellis,_

_I had a good time tonight.  A really good time.  You were sleeping pretty hard when I got out of the shower, and I figured that you could probably use the rest.  Sounds like you’ve been working too much lately, seems like you could use a break._

_Don’t worry about going back to work tonight, I called the front desk and “stretched” the truth, telling them that you weren’t feeling well and that I let you stay in my room for the night.  I also let them know what a good job you did despite not being at one hundred percent.  Of course they didn’t want to put me out or anything, so I got tonight’s charges on the house, along with a free buffet dinner to go with it.  Not bad, huh?  By the way, your clothes are hanging up in the closet.  If you’re working tomorrow, then they can’t get too wrinkled, right?_

Ellis grinned when he got to that part of the letter.  _Well that’s mighty thoughtful of him_ , he thought before continuing to read what Nick had wrote.

_As for the cash, don’t worry about it.  I’ll make it up at the tables in no time.  You can get back to your shop at home with your buddy because let’s be honest, Las Vegas is chewing you guys up and spitting you out.  Just make sure that you call me so that maybe we can meet up again before you get out of here._

_-Nick_

Nick’s phone number was written below his signature, and Ellis’ mind was completely _blown_ at the generosity of the other man.  “Oh yeah, I’m definitely gonna see ya again before I leave, that is a _promise_ ,” he said to himself as he gingerly got up from the bed, unable to stop grinning despite the ache in his lower regions.  “I can’t _wait_ to tell Keith that we’re gonna be able to go home now.”  Although Ellis was _probably_ going keep to himself how he managed to get the money they so desperately needed.  There were some details that his buddy Keith just _didn’t_ need to know.


End file.
